Outdoor activities typically require the use of a device such as a walking stick, umbrella or other mechanism. However, in certain circumstances, the user also needs to carry a backpack or other means of carrying other equipment during such outdoor activity. In some cases, the extra equipment required to participate in some outdoor activities is minimal but yet still requires the user to carry a backpack or other large carrying device to carry the extra equipment. Unfortunately, the backpack adds bulk and weight to the user. Moreover, extra equipment may also be strapped to the user with straps, brackets and other attachment mechanism but these non-backpack solutions also add bulk to the user when participating in certain outdoor activities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for carrying extra equipment while participating in an outdoor activity.